Suki no Skill
This page is about Suki no Skill song. For information on the CD of the same name, see Suki no Skill. is the ending theme of the Death March to The Parallel World Rhapsody television anime series performed by Wake Up, Girls!. It is centered by Kaya Kikuma. Appearances Anime Live Releases * The short version of the music video was released on January 18, 2018 on avex's YouTube channel. Sadly, the full version MV was not released neither aired on any TV station, and was included only on the DVD of the Suki no Skill single, in February 28, 2018. * Full music video not available worldwide on Apple Music Lyrics Romaji= watashitachi no paati kimi wo mannaka ni kaze no sasayakitachi ga uzu ni natte warau odorou saa odorou migi e rondo kidzuiteru ka na munamoto ichirin no hana omoi no ringu himitsu no tanima ni kakushita doudou meguri no koi to rondo giniro no kamen sotto mekakushi de sankai mawattara kaoru hou e ippo zutsu susunde chanto tsukamaete dou iu shougou wo okuru no (takaramono ni) zutto zutto nakusanaide (taisetsu na mono wo) issho ni itai iyashite itai chikara ni naritai (suki no sukiru) (suki ga sugiru) kimi no tame ni naritain da kanketsu shiteta hazu no sekai wo kaete yukerun da ne (suki ni saseru) (suki ga saseru) nee doko kara maiorita no? like fairy tales your fairy tale watashitachi no paati tsudzuki e to susumu dokoka de fantajii to omotte iru no deshou? ii yo suteki yo yasashii rondo sotto tasukeyou satto kakureyou datte mamorareteru dake janai yo hontou no koi nara hontou no ai nara onnanoko wa tsuyoku mo nareru (odorokaseru) nayami nagara utai nagara (itazura wo miseru) tatakau toki no senaka wa marude surudoi tsubasa ne (suki no sukiru) (suki ga sugiru) chikadzukenai demo soba ni atsui shisen wa watashi de wa naku tooku wo mitsumeru (suki ni saseru) (suki ga saseru) sono sora made dakishimetai demo (taisetsu na koto wo mada) tsutaetenai ima wa kimi no sukiru suki no sukiru donna koto mo kirihiraku kizutsuketeku koto sae aru yume dake ni muchuu dakara (chikadzukenai dakedo soba ni) issho ni itai iyashite itai chikara ni naritai (suki no sukiru) (suki ga sugiru) kimi no tame ni naritain da kanketsu shiteta hazu no sekai wo kaete yukerun da ne (suki ni saseru) (suki ga saseru) nee doko kara maiorita no? (suki no sukiru) (suki ga sugiru) (suki ni saseru) (suki ga saseru) like fairy tales (tsuyoku saseru) (odorokaseru) your fairy tale (suki ga saseru) (suki no sukiru) |-| Kanji= 私たちのパーティ　きみをまんなかに 風の囁きたちが渦になって笑う 踊ろう　さぁ　踊ろう　右へ輪舞 気づいてるかな　胸もと　一輪の花 想いのリング　秘密の谷間に隠した 堂々めぐりの　恋と輪舞 銀色の仮面　そっと目隠しで 3回まわったら　香る方へ 一歩ずつ進んで　ちゃんとつかまえて どういう称号を贈るの　(宝ものに) ずっとずっと失くさないで　(たいせつなものを) 一緒にいたい　癒していたい　チカラになりたい (スキノスキル)　(スキガスギル) きみのためになりたいんだ 完結してたはずの世界を　変えてゆけるんだね (スキニサセル)　(スキガサセル) ねぇ　どこから舞い降りたの？ like fairy tales your fairy tale 私たちのパーティ　続きへと進む どこかでファンタジーと思っているのでしょう？ いいよ　すてきよ　優しい輪舞 そっとたすけよう　さっと隠れよう だって守られてるだけじゃないよ 本当の恋なら　本当の愛なら 女の子は強くもなれる　(おどろかせる) 悩みながら　歌いながら　(いたずらをみせる) 闘う時の　背中はまるで　鋭い翼ね (スキノスキル)　(スキガスギル) 近づけない　でもそばに 熱い視線は　私ではなく　遠くをみつめる (スキニサセル)　(スキガサセル) その空まで抱きしめたい でも (たいせつなことを　まだ) 伝えてない　今は きみのスキル　好きのスキル どんなことも切り拓く 傷つけてくことさえある 夢だけに夢中だから (近づけない　だけどそばに) 一緒にいたい　癒していたい　チカラになりたい (スキノスキル)　(スキガスギル) きみのためになりたいんだ 完結してたはずの世界を　変えてゆけるんだね (スキニサセル)　(スキガサセル) ねぇ　どこから舞い降りたの？ (スキノスキル)　(スキガスギル) (スキニサセル)　(スキガサセル) like fairy tales (つよくさせる)　(おどろかせる) your fairy tale (スキガサセル)　(スキノスキル) |-| English= Videos Trivia Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Wake Up, Girls!